Get It Right
by cityofthefeels1
Summary: Missing scene between Stiles and Lydia in 6x10, what happened after the kiss before they ran off into the hallway holding hands?


Stiles held her as if the world ended and began again. Running his fingers through her hair, he inhaled her familiar scent, soothed by the rhythm of her beating heart against his chest. He was finally home, right where he belonged, in Lydia's arms. Leaning into her, he let himself be comforted by the fact that this girl, whom he had dreamed about most of his life was here with him. Finally. The way it was always meant to be. They had officially gone through hell and back to make it to this very moment. And he was so incredibly exhausted. He didn't get much sleep while being with the Wild Hunt, too overcome with stress and had wondered how his father was doing, and how his friends were going to find a way to get him out. He knew they would. He yearned to help them defeat the Ghost Riders, but he never stopped believing in a way out. Particularly due to the woman with strawberry blonde hair squeezing him. He knew their connection was strong enough to take down worlds.

"Stiles?" He felt her whisper into his plaid shirt. She clung to him, breathing him in for the first time in three months. Her tears started to form their way into his shirt, that wetness causing him to break away, with the strong need to comfort her, remind her this was real, wipe her tears away, and never let her go again.

"Sh, Lydia, it's okay." He used his thumbs to brush her tears away watching her gather the words and catch her breath. Her bottom lip, still a little swollen from their passionate kiss, trembled slightly. Her gaze darting between his brown eyes. Her hands splayed out on his chest, one on his heart, counting the steady beats.

"Stiles-I never said it back. You knew all along but I never told you. I didn't get to say it before they took you from me," she sputtered out. Tears starting to form again and she shaked her head feverishly.

"It's okay, I'm okay," His hands cupped her cheeks, pushing back strands of her hair that had fallen in her face. He gave her a small smile of encouragement and that was all she needed before she took a deep breath.

"I love you too," She mumbled into his chest, collapsing into him one more time. "I love you too, Stiles. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up. We wasted so much time. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You were stuck there alone, I'm sorry it took me so long." She gasped out, breaking away from his chest to gaze into his eyes before leaning in to kiss him again. She kissed with everything she had in her, pouring out her anguish from the past three months. All that she's kept hidden from not only Stiles, but from herself. He kissed her back just as hungrily, before pulling away to lean his forehead on hers.

"Lydia, you saved me. Again. I always believed that you could do it, you're the one who always figures it out. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay, we're going to end this and get through it. We're going to make it. But we need to get to Scott. We need to help him divert the train, and then it'll all be over." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And then what?" She whispered, looking deeply into his eyes. Her hands moving to wrap around his waist.

"And then forever can start." He said softly to her, giving her forehead a light kiss.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled at him giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," He tells her again, just because he can and he's been wanting to let her know again as soon as she walked into that locker room.

"I love you too. I knew. I knew when I kissed you the first time, that everything was going to change. That's when it happened. Everything changed. When you were taken, my heart felt empty without you, a part of me was missing. I need you to know that. I need you to know that I could never forget you, Stiles." She told him desperately, shaking her head at the possibility of ever forgetting this feeling. She feels as if she can finally breath now that he's here. How did she live so long without this?

He was looking at her with tears glistening in his eyes as if she just gave him the universe. His eyes were so full of love, her heart clenched at the sight of it.

He shook his head in amazement before capturing her mouth in another searing kiss. His tongue sweeping for entrance. She opened, deepening the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. His hands moved down her waist, lower until they were clutching her hips, bringing their lower bodies together. His trembling fingers desperately trying to pull her closer.

Her fingers raked through his hair, their lips broke apart to gasp for air. Eyes full of lust, Stiles started to pepper kisses down her neck, feeling her quicken pulse, her chest rising up and down, greedily sucking in air.

"Stiles," She moaned, her hands sliding around his shoulders. His mouth on her neck, his hands roaming dangerously low, she grasped onto his hair before tugging his lips back to hers.

He stumbled a little, using an arm to bang into the locker next to them for balance.

Stiles pushed Lydia against the lockers in frustration and lust. Their mouths continuously brushing against each other.

"Lydia, I love you," He murmured against her lips, one arm around her hip, and the other placed next to her head against the locker.

"I love you," She said back to him, her hands traveling down to his lower back, stopping right where his jeans began. He sucked in a breath, his arms going back around her before, hoisting her up, pushing her harder into the lockers behind her, his lips beginning to nibble around her ear.

"I want you," He whispered softly.

Lydia let out a groan, her hands beginning to tug on his belt as his mouth began to explore her shoulder. His hips starting to push into her left leg starting to ride up, Stiles fingers started to dance along the side of her thigh, circling it, teasingly.

"Stiles, don't stop, keep going," She gasped out, bringing her hands back up to tug off his plaid shirt. He pushed away to help her get it off before diving right back, aiming for her lips, his hands going for his waist, he hoisted her up, supporting her and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her heels digging into his back thighs. Her hands found their place in his hair and his hips started to push into her. She felt him hard against her, causing wetness. She couldn't help herself before she took a hand and squeezed between them, touching him gently.

"Lydia- we can't- we need to find Scott- if we don't stop now, we won't," Stiles gasped out, hating himself for having to do this to them. He let her down, fixing the straps of her romper that had come undone.

"Why did this have to happen right now?" She let out a huge groan, banging her head against the locker. Stiles chuckled nervously.

"I love you and all, but you deserve more than a quick locker room. When we do it for the first time, and we will, it's going to be special. I want to do that for us Lydia. I want to take our time. Believe me, this is extremely difficult for me and you're looking really sexy against that locker, but this isn't the way I want our first time. This is it for me, Lydia. You're the one. We're doing this right." He told her confidently, giving her a small kiss on the cheek before stepping away completely, sighing.

Lydia stared in amazement. Did a boy seriously just tell her that he didn't want to have sex because he wants it to be special? Was she dreaming? She snapped out of it, realizing she left her very new boyfriend looking super nervous after his declaration.

"I love you. Let's go save Beacon Hills, and after our first time, we are coming back here and finishing what we started. Multiple times," She gave him a teasing grin, patted his chest before grabbing onto his hands and running off with him into the hallway.

After all,once they beat the Ghost Riders, they would have all the time in the world to get it right.


End file.
